


Thwarted by a Malign Star

by BlackPensils



Series: Marine!Ace AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marco's fine ass abs, Marine!Ace, Marine/Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPensils/pseuds/BlackPensils
Summary: “Fuck pirates, they're scum - except for Luffy, Luffy's fine… But he's not a pirate yet… that means it's fine, yeah, pirates suck,” Ace said matter-of-factly. Then his brain slowly caught up and he looked at the man - his face, not his very, very nice chest - with narrowed eyes. “Are you a pirate?”Marco smirked and pointed down at his chest.“You’re Marco the pine- Phoenix,” Ace stumbled over the word, heart having leapt to his throat and filled his ear with constant drumming. He didn't realize he spilled his drink - when had he gotten a refill?





	Thwarted by a Malign Star

“Lieutenant, I believe you’ve had enough,” one of the officers said, carefully approaching his steaming superior officer. 

Ace, said superior officer in question, flipped him off and grabbed the glass in retaliation and downed all of it. The liquid burned in a pleasant way as it ran down his throat. It was the strongest liquor they had on the ship, which wasn't too bad but still not enough. 

“Portgas!” Stainless barked, arms crossed and glaring at the teenage officer. “This is not acceptable behavior. You will treat this as a privilege, not a punishment.”

“Fuck privilege, fuck Sengoku, fuck Gramps, and FUCK Baka-fucking-suki!” Ace growled, slamming the glass down on the table. It shattered, sending glass flying across the surface and through his hands. Flames immediately erupted from the cuts, leaving him unharmed.

Then he stood up and marched straight out the door. When his fellow marine’s tried to stop him, he snarled at them and threatened them with a flaming fist up places they definitely wouldn't want one. He jumped on the Striker and raced to the nearest island. He could hear Stainless screaming after him in the distance, but didn't care. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. Right now he needed to get proper drunk.

He wasn’t sure which island he was heading for or which was the closest one. He didn’t even care that they were close to enemy territory - Whitebeard’s territory, if he remembered correctly, and that half the islands in the vicinity were most likely under his protection. Right now, all he wanted was to find the closest island with a bar.

The island he finally arrived at was small. It didn’t even have a proper port, just a small dock where Ace tied the Stricker and marched out into the town. He wound up at some bar he didn’t know the name of - hadn’t cared to look, really - jacket left somewhere he couldn’t remember and cap on the floor. Somewhere along his stay he'd unbuttoned his shirt because of the heat his body suddenly had started to emit and most of the patrons had started to avoid him. He’d ordered whatever strong liquor they had while a nervous barmaid served him. If he’d paid attention he would have noticed how she disappeared into the back of the bar and came back fidgeting more than before, stuttering and eyeing the door desperately. But he was too busy getting hammered and cursing his problems.

“...Fucking bastard, who does he think he is? Calling my ass in for such a shit thing,” Ace hissed, slamming a flaming fist down onto the bartop. “Asshole makes a bigger fucking deal out of everything!”

The barmaid flinched, holding the tray up for protection from the flames.

“Oi, Oi, Oi,” a voice suddenly said as a hand landed on his shoulder. “You're burning the bar, yoi.”

Ace glared, snapping his head around so fast his neck made a small clicking noise and snarled, “Fuck off, piss face!”

The man, not much taller than Ace, with a blonde pineapple haircut and lazy eyes, stared down at him. He looked both amused and bored and Ace was incredibly aware that the man's hand was still on his shoulder.

“That's not very nice of a marine, yoi,” the man chuckled, sitting down on the barstool next to Ace's.

_ Fuck this guy!  _

“Piss off,” Ace snarled, pushing himself off of the bar.

He didn't want to deal with stupid idiots today, it was enough already that he'd been recalled to the HQ. It was bad enough that Stainless had called Sengoku behind his back and that the old man had decided it to be the last straw. It was fucking worse that his new superior officer was now apparently the Mad Dog himself. So all he wanted to do today was to get proper drunk and forget about all of the fucking problems in his life.

Ace wobbled onto his feet, using the bar for support as he stood up. He almost dropped as his unstable legs were forced to support his weight and nearly fell into the guy, who easily caught him.

“Don't fucking touch me-” Ace started, glaring at the man as he placed both of his hands on his chest to push him away. He stopped, looking down at the tanned flesh under his fingers.

Those were some firm pecs, Ace thought. They were tanned evenly, meaning this guy walked around with his chest revealed to the world all of the time - Ace was not complaining. Despite the white jacket there didn't appear to be any tan lines. How often did this guy walk around shirtless? His pecs flexed as the man readjusted his hold on Ace and carefully placed him back on the barstool.

“You're in no state to walk home, yoi,” the pineapple said amused. If Ace had just been a little more sober or a little less drunk, he would've realized that the man knew he was very much admiring his chest.

“Uhm, yeah… Fuck m- you, fuck you!” Ace stumbled, blush creeping up on his shoulders. He blamed it on the alcohol.

The pineapple raised an eyebrow. “Marco, yoi.”

“What? My name’s Ace… Yoi?” Ace said confused. The man laughed. 

“My name is Marco, yoi, but it's nice to meet you, Ace,” the pineapple - Marco the Pineapple - said, calling the barmaid over with his hand. She scurried over, looking a lot less nervous now than before Marco had arrived and placed two tankards in front of them. Ace grabbed his and downed it while Marco watched him with a raised eyebrow.

“What's a marine lieutenant doing on this island getting hammered, yoi?” Marco asked, sipping his own drink. “Aren't you supposed to be saving some civilians?”

It was obvious that the last sentence was a mockery.

“Drowning my problems and cursing Sengoku to Impel Down and fucking back,” Ace growled, chin hitting the bar as he collapsed. A tinge of iron could be tasted on his tongue, but he wasn't sure if he'd bit his cheek or not. “... Yoi…”

Either Marco didn't hear the slurred out last word or he just decided to ignore it for the sake of appearance. Instead he took a sip of his ale and rested his head in one hand, watching Ace grumble useless, drunken nonsense. 

“Superior officers causing trouble?” he asked, clearly amused.

“I'M NOT THAT RECKLESS! HE HAS NO FUCKING RIGHT!” Ace exclaimed, slamming his hand down into the bar with such force that the wood cracked. “I know how to follow rules… They're just stupid sometimes and get in the way… yoi…”

“Stop that,” Marco said, narrowing his eyes.

Ace snorted. “What you going to do, yoi? Break my bones and word my sticks?”

“That's not how that saying goes.”

“What do you know?” Ace muttered, playing with the empty tankard handle with his teeth.  “You're just a dude… A half naked dude with a pineapple on his head and keeps saying  _ yoi _ , yoi.”

“You should have more respect for your elders, Ace,” Marco warned, a warning Ace wouldn't have followed even if he was sober. He held strong to the belief that respect had to be earned, age be damned.

“Fuck the elderly, they're old. All they do is punch people and yell about  _ ‘Ey, ya’ younguns, whippersnappers, get yer arse back here so I can give ya a firm smack to ya bottom! _ ” he said loudly, imitating an old smoker's voice while waving his fist in the air. 

“And here I thought that Marines were fed respect for breakfast.”

“With Justice for lunch and a beating for dinner!” Ace exclaimed sitting up, a fist raised high in the air. “Bunch a bullcrap, all of it.”

“You don't sound like a marine, yoi,” Marco said, taking a long swing of his ale. “You sound more like a revolutionary, yoi, or a pirate.”

“Fuck pirates, they're scum - except for Luffy, Luffy's fine… But he's not a pirate yet… that means it's fine, yeah, pirates suck,” Ace said matter-of-factly. Then his brain slowly caught up and he looked at the man - his face, not his very, very nice chest - with narrowed eyes. “Are you a pirate?”

Marco smirked and pointed down at his chest.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Ace just not paying attention, but it took Ace this long to finally take notice of the large tattoo brandished proudly on Marco's chest. His shirt was literally wide open, revealing both the tattoo and some very fine toned abs - fuck he had to stop looking down! - that Ace had openly been staring at their entire conversation - and Ace would blame it on those fine abs as to why he hadn't noticed earlier. He would be lying when he later said he knew who the man was, despite not having seen or recognized the tattoo earlier.

“You’re Marco the pine- Phoenix,” Ace stumbled over the word, heart having leapt to his throat and filled his ear with constant drumming. He didn't realize he spilled his drink - when had he gotten a refill? 

“I think that's enough for you, yoi,” Marco chuckled, grabbing a few napkins and placing them over the slowly spreading liquid - they were drenched immediately. 

The bar maiden ran over with a towel, tray under her arm and a nervous expression on her face as she hurried to clean the mess up. “No, Commander, I got this, Commander,” she repeated over and over.

“Sorry about the mess, yoi,” Marco said, then he turned to Ace. “Come on, time to leave.”

He wrapped an arm around Ace's back and placed a hand under his armpit, lifting him effortlessly off of the chair and basically carried him out of the bar. He stumbled with his feet across the dirt to keep up but gave up pretty fast when he realized Marco didn't seem the slightest bothered by having to support his entire weight. If the guy wanted to carry him around all night, Ace wasn't exactly going to help him. He was a pirate - which to be fair, he probably should care about more - despite Marco being fucking hot enough to burn his eyes. No way was he going to make it easy for the guy. 

Their entire walk to wherever it was they were going, Ace was acutely aware of how close he was to Marco's perfectly sculpted abs, eyes being drawn to those muscles moving as the man walked while carrying him along with him. The belt around his hip clicked with each step and Ace could see the V and the hint of a happy trail disappearing down his pants. He audibly swallowed.

“You shouldn't drink if you can't handle it, yoi,” Marco said, pulling him out of his thoughts. The phoenix smirked down at him, causing a blush to bloom over the bridge of his nose.

“You're fucking hot,” Ace blurted out, eyes once again being drawn down to the man's abdomen.

“Alright, fire crotch, keep it in your pants,” Marco laughed. Ace, drunk as he was, looked down on his pants, suddenly worried that for some reason his dick had sprung out for all to see. 

“I'm in my pants,” Ace frowned, looking back up at Marco.

“You're adorable, yoi,” Marco laughed loudly, throwing his head backwards.

“Adora- DON'T FUCKING MOCK ME!!!” Ace yelled, throwing a bad punch at Marco's face. The man caught his fist easily.

He yelped as Marco pulled his arm over his shoulder, dragging Ace just centimeters from his smirking face. He could feel his breath on his lips and parted them just enough as if he was desperate to breathe the same air as the blonde.

“I would never mock you, Ace, I'm being honest,” Marco said, leaning closer. “You're adorable, yoi.”

_ Is he going to kiss me?  _ Ace thought, mind racing, heart beating and chest blooming red with a blush that was traveling down his pants. Fuck, why was he not bothered by the prospect of Marco kissing him? The man was a dangerous pirate, he should fight back! He should punch the man in his perfect jaw and that hot fucking chest, maybe feel the contours of his protruding muscles while he was-

“Shit!” Ace cursed, looking away. The hell was his mind thinking?

He bit the inside of his cheek as Marco nuzzled his cheek and kissed just before his ear, breathing hot air against his ear lobe. Despite his best attempt he couldn't muffle all of the whimpers or the way he leaned closer to Marco, as if his body demanded him being closer to the man.

Marco's blue eyes twinkled when he leaned back, smirking down at him with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. “Adorable, yoi,” he said, as if proving a point.

Ace looked away, trying to hide his blush. Something told him that Marco could see right through him and into the darkest corners of his mind. Fuck, was this guy a psychic or something?

* * *

 

 

Ace had no idea when he'd ended up on the bed in a hotel room, but that was where he woke up. Eyes blinking open and the slightest hint of a headache beginning in the back of his head, but not strong enough to be a hangover - yet. He must still be drunk.

He figured he must have fallen asleep or had an narcoleptic attack, because he only faintly remembered them passing by the front desk of what must be this place and the clerk looking at him with worried eyes. Marco had waved it off, saying he'd had too much to drink - which wasn't a lie - and led him… Where?

Here obviously. Wherever the fuck here actually was…

The room was nothing fancy, in fact, it was really basic. One might even call it a borderline back alley establishment, which made all the wrong thoughts go through his mind. Everything was colored either shades of brown or beige and made out of wood. There wasn’t much in the room, except the bed he was on right now, a bureau that worked as a nightstand and a table with two wooden chairs. It was badly lit by a lamp on the bureau and when Ace looked out the window he could see that it was night - he faintly remembered that it hadn’t been that dark when he’d arrived. How long had he slept?

The sound of a door - most likely the bathroom door considering the steam that flooded into the room - opening drew his attention. The person that walked out both made him sigh in relief and curse himself for having let his guard down so much as to drop around a dangerous pirate.

Marco walked out in nothing but a towel around his hips while drying his hair - or the little he had - with a smaller one. He was still dripping and left wet footprints on the beige carpet. He grinned when he saw Ace staring at him. 

“Feeling better, yoi?”

Ace took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on the man's blue ones. If he looked down he was sure he would be trapped by the man's fucking inhuman abs.

_ How is this guy legal?! _

Why did he have to get weak kneed in front of Marco the Phoenix of all people? Out of everyone on the planet to find attractive and actually end up in a hotel room with it had to be Marco the fucking Phoenix! 

Ace swallowed. “Did we… Did we...um...”

Marco's grin widened into a full on lecherous smirk as he came over, standing over Ace. “Have sex, you mean?”

The lieutenant swallowed, but nodded. His eyes - his treacherous, treacherous eyes - once again dared to betray him and stare unabashedly at the man's abdomen and the edge of the towel and what might be hiding underneath. He licked his lips. 

“No, yoi,” Marco said with a shrug, leaning down. It forced Ace to lean backwards until Marco had him trapped on the bed with his hands on either side of his head and a knee between his thighs. “Does that disappoint you?”

Ace knew he shouldn't answer. This was a dangerous pirate, one of the most wanted men in the world. The first mate of the strongest man in the world, preferred dead over captured alive. If this man snapped Ace knew he was screwed. If Marco wanted to take him, there was nothing Ace could do to fight back. He could try but there was no denying he would lose - he may be stubborn, but he wasn’t delusional.

Would Marco do that? Would Marco really take him like that, trap him underneath him, face stuffed into the mattress while he pounded into him? What would it feel like to let the pirate dominate him, to surrender control and risk death to sleep with this man? 

Maybe that curiosity was why there was no hesitation when he said, “Yes, it does.”

It must have caught Marco off guard because he just stared down at him for a long time. But then… 

The look in the phoenix’s eyes should've made Ace want to run, because that was the way he looked at food.

Marco immediately captured his lips, moving almost ferociously against his own. He felt the man's lips push against his and his knee pressing against his crotch. Ace tensed as a moan rippled through him. Marco ceased the moment and entered his mouth, starting a battle for dominance.

Ace was the first to break for air, gasping as Marco smirked down at him. He nuzzled his neck and bit his earlobe. “I'm not known for being gentle, Ace, yoi,” Marco whispered into his ear. “But I swear you'll be begging for more.”

“You're a pirate, you're all monsters,” Ace said, cursing his already ragged breath. “You don't care who gets hurt or killed. I'm surprised you even know what the word gentle means.”

There was something in the blondes eyes when he looked at Ace at those words. Amusement, maybe mixed with something that Ace wasn't sure he could recognize. But there was definitely something dangerous in those eyes.

“If I'm a monster, yoi, what does that make you?” Marco asked. Hand traveling down Ace’s chest till it landed over his crotch and gave a squeeze. “You're lying here giving yourself to the monster you're supposed to protect from. Does that make you brave…” Ace wasn't sure how Marco had done it with only one hand, but somehow he'd managed to get the orange belt off of him and threw it on the floor. The hand sneaked inside of his pants and took a harsh grip around his dick, causing Ace to knit his fingers into the sheets. “...Or foolish?”

Ace bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, somehow thinking it might help. It didn't.

Marco didn't move his hand, just kept a firm grip on his dick while occasionally running his thumb over the small slit at the tip.

He could feel his breathing in his ear, hot on his skin. He could smell the scent of sea and salt the man emitted as well as a fainter one of parchment and ink and… Oil, maybe?

“Or maybe you're a Sinner, yoi?” Marco whispered, voice vibrating inside his head. “Maybe you're doing it all on purpose, maybe you're being foolish on purpose? Yes, foolish enough to dare eat poison fruit, yoi.”

A hand caressed his chin and a thumb ran over his bottom lip. It tugged on the lip, revealing pearly whites underneath.

Then there was silence with the only exception being their breathing. The only way that Ace knew that Marco was still there was because of the hot breath on his ear and the hand around his dick that had yet to do anything.

Carefully, Ace peaked one eye open. Marco was looking down at him with a soft expression.

“What’ll it be, Ace, yoi?”

Ace was completely unprepared for the question. He hadn't expected Marco to give him an out after they'd started. He'd thought that if they started, then there was no going back. A decision made in a split second with no chance for take backs. But apparently that wasn't the case. 

Was he okay with sleeping with Marco? He was somewhat more collected now that he'd had some sleep, and now he could actually think about what it was that had been about to happen. He was about to have sex with a pirate, with Marco the Phoenix of all pirates.

But he supposed that wasn't the biggest question. No, that would be  _ did he want this?  _

And yes, he decided, he did want this. He wouldn't have let it go on this far otherwise. So he wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and pulled the man down for a kiss. He didn't have to do anything for the man to let him in, Marco invited him in to explore his mouth immediately.

When they broke for air, Ace smiled. “Let's do this…” then he added, “... Yoi.”

“You think it's smart to mess with a pirate, yoi?” Marco asked with narrowed eyes. But he didn't sound angry, only amused and smug, as if he already had plans for retaliation. Which, Ace supposed, he did considering where they were.

“I'm not scared of a pineapple,” Ace said and instead of waiting for an answer pulled Marco down for another kiss.

He grabbed Marco by the shoulder and neck as he let the blonde devour his mouth. With some difficulty, he flipped them around and straddled Marco's hips. He released his lips and used his shoulders as leverage to hold himself up. 

“Planning on riding me, yoi,” Marco asked, grabbing his ass cheeks causing Ace to let out a yelp. Marco ground his hips down onto his crotch, meeting him halfway.

“Aah!” he moaned, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

Marco's erection rubbed against Ace's crotch and sent electricity through his veins. To try and stifle the moans and sinful sounds escaping him, Ace bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed.

He didn't notice that Marco let go of his hips or that he kept moving despite the lack of guiding. Marco grabbed his cheeks and raised his head to look at him.

“Look at you, moving so well against me, yoi,” Marco moaned, kissing his jawline.

“Don't… Don't l-look…” Ace panted, eyes opening just enough to meet Marco's eyes.

“But you looks so perfect right now, yoi, feel so good on top of me,” he whispered into the underside of his chin. “Maybe one day…”

He didn't need to finish for Ace to know what he was going to say. Maybe one day Ace would actually ride him instead of grinding down against him.

For some reason that thought didn't bother him as much as Ace knew it should. Not only did it mean that sometime in the future he would want to please Marco enough to ride him, but it also implied that there would be a next time. That somewhere in the future, there would be a second time and maybe even a third. It implied that Ace would be coming back for more, come back to the pirate.

“Let me hear you, yoi,” Marco said, kissing him hard on the lips. He pushed his tongue between way too willing lips and let all of the sinful noises out only to swallow them himself. As if he was eating up all of the pleasure Ace was currently in.

The kiss quickly became sloppy and Ace's movements became erratic. The rhythm disappeared and his movements differed between fast and slow, hard and gentle. His fingernails dug into Marco's shoulders causing blue flames to lick over his fingers.

Fuck, he was close.

Marco grabbed his hips in a tight, almost painful grip and guided him. Grinding down hard and fast and thrusting up to meet him till Ace came with a strangled moan.

He collapsed onto Marco's chest, breathing heavily and sweaty. 

“Shit…” he breathed into the blonde’s neck, licking his lips. Marco was gently nibbling and sucking on his own neck.

“You should see yourself, yoi,” Marco whispered. “See how perfect you look right as you come, the expression you make, the way you tense up.”

Ace blushed. “Stop, don’t… don’t say things like that.”

How could Marco say such things so easily? Ace could barely hold himself together hearing it, he couldn’t imagine saying them. But Marco were whispering embarrassing word after embarrassing word about how he looked, or felt, or sounded into his ear like it was today’s weather report.

“Why not, yoi?” Marco asked, though it didn’t sound like a question, and thrusted his pelvis up against Ace’s. He was still hard. “Don’t you want to know how much you turn me on?”

“You haven’t… haven’t co- finished yet,” he whispered, gripping Marco’s shoulders.

Licking his lips, Ace kissed Marco’s neck just beneath his ear. He tried mimicking what Marco was doing to his own neck, kissing, sucking, gently nibbling the flesh - it tasted raw and of sweat. He licked a trail down to the man’s collarbone, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to bite down his embarrassment.

He sat up, looking at the tattooed chest. He’d been staring at it all night, yet seeing it further up close, being able to touch it, to run his fingers across it; He wanted to admire it further, explore every nook and cranny. Discover whatever secret hid across that sculpted torso.

He ran his hands down Marco's chest, feeling all of the muscles hidden underneath the rough skin. By just looking at him, one wouldn't believe that Marco was such a strong character. Ace sure as hell hadn't thought anything of him before realizing who he was except that he was hot. But underneath that plain facade hid a man strong enough to turn your skull to dust. He couldn't believe he got the opportunity to admire him up close.

Ace ran his fingers between the well defined muscles visible on the surface. He painted small images on his skin, following invisible patterns as if using the man as a canvas and he was creating a masterpiece.

Marco's blue eyes looked down at him intently as Ace leaned closer. He could feel the man's eyes on the crown of his head as he was centimeters away from the man's navel. He wanted to see better, inspect this sculpture a little more carefully.

He felt a hand grip his hair as Ace darted his tongue out to lick the V shape above Marco's dick. The towel must have come undone during their previous actions because he could feel the heat from the pulsing organ against his neck and chin, blushing at the implications of how he was turning the man on.

Despite the hand in his hair Ace could move freely without any restrictions. He licked along Marco's abs, mapping them out with his saliva and admired how they glistened. It was fascinating how he had somehow abandoned all of his marine codes and values as he painted Whitebeard's flag on the man's chest with his tongue as his brush and his saliva as his paint.

“Ace~” Marco moaned, throwing his head backwards.

The tip of Marco's dick brushed against his collarbone and something sticky and warm was smeared across his skin. Ace licked his lips as he looked up at Marco's face, seeing those hooded eyes looking down at him.

Something grew inside of Ace, something aching to pride at being able to turn this dangerous man into such a mess just by using his tongue. He wondered if he could really turn him into a puddle on the bed and smirked as he traveled downwards till his lips brushed against the base of Marco's growing erection.

With his heart beating loudly in his ears Ace wrapped his lips around the side and grabbed the tip with one hand. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing preecum over the tip and his finger. He kept his eyes locked on Marco's face as he moved closer towards the tip till his lips swallowed the mushroom head.

“Shit!” Marco cursed, the hand in his hair tightening.

Ace took a deep breath as he slowly took more of Marco into his mouth till he gagged and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He withdrew and coughed violently.

“Don't push yourself, yoi,” Marco said, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“I… I don't r-really know what to do…” Ace coughed, looking away. His cheeks burned and steam was rising from his shoulders. The few times someone had given him head it had always seemed so easy. They had made it look easy, but now that he was trying to perform it himself? It was harder than he'd thought. 

The fingers in his hair turned even more gentle as they carefully pulled his face upwards. Marco's other hand came down to cradle his cheek, running a thumb over his lips.

“Let me teach you, yoi,” he said, hocking his thumb in the corner and pulling Ace's mouth open. “Keep your mouth wide, yoi.”

Ace tried to follow his instructions as Marco positioned himself against his parted lips. He could feel the saliva and preecum smear over his bottom lip. His tongue was about to dart out to lick it up when Marco pushed himself in, stuffing his mouth full again.

It was hard to focus on breathing when there was a dick pushing against the back of his throat and his lips stretched wide. When he started gagging, hands gripping Marco's hips for support, the phoenix withdrew as Ace took a gulp of air.

“Breathe out when you take me in, yoi, not when I come out,” Marco offered.

It took him a few thrusts but Ace finally caught on to the rhythm and soon Marco didn't have to lead him. Instead, he gripped Ace's hair tighter as Ace took more and more of him in while covering what he couldn't take with his hand.

It was an odd feeling, having someone's dick in his mouth. Ace wasn't sure how he felt about it. It burned but he absolutely loved the way Marco gripped his hair and bucked his hips almost violently and threw his head back in pleasure. There was pleasure in seeing the first mate of the Whitebeard pirates fall apart under his lips.

Suddenly the thrusts increased in speed and the hand in his hair pushed Ace to take more of him in till his nose was stuffed with curls. Ace's grip on his hips tightened and he groaned around him, trying desperately to breath through his nose. Then, without warning, Marco came, shooting his seed all over the inside of Ace's mouth and down his throat. With no way of getting out of the grip, he had no other option but to swallow what he could as Marco finally withdrew. He opened his mouth to spit the remaining cum out only to have Marco grip his chin and push his head upwards. 

Ace whimpered as Marco smiled down at him, a sweet smile that hid sin that Ace was just beginning to taste.

“Swallow.”

_ What?!  _

Ace stared wide eyed at the pirate, not comprehending what the man was saying.

He pleaded with his eyes only to have Marco raise an eyebrow in return. He wasn't going to budge, Ace realized. So he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. It burned as it ran down his throat and he finally gasped for air.

“F-fuck…” Ace panted, drying his lips with the back of his hand. His throat burned. “The fuck… why w-would you…?”

Marco shut him up with a kiss, pulling him up on the bed and placed him on his back. Ace scrunched his face up as Marco's tongue came in to explore, almost licking the walls of his mouth. When they broke apart, Ace looked mildly disgusted.

“You just came in my mouth,” he said.

“And you taste delicious mixed with me, yoi,” Marco grinned, licking his lips. Ace blushed, closing his eyes. Didn't this guy have even the slightest ounce of shame?

The bed creaked and shifted as Ace felt Marco move. His curiosity took over and he watched confused as Marco disappeared into the bathroom - he had a nice ass.

He was gone for less than five seconds. 

“We don't have any lube, but this should do as a substitute, yoi,” Marco said, coming back with a jar of a caramel colored liquid inside.

“What's that?” Ace asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. He tried to keep his eyes on Marco's face, but couldn't stop himself from looking down at the quite impressive length between his legs. 

“Body oil, yoi. They come with the rooms.”

Marco placed the jar on the side of the bed as he climbed back on top of Ace, positioning himself between his legs. He leaned down to kiss him, massaging his lips gently.

“You're going to need to strip, yoi,” Marco grinned, hand on Ace's chest. That was when Ace realized that he was still fully dressed with exception for his unbuttoned shirt and pants.

He looked down on himself and took a deep breath. “Yeah… I mean…”

Ace sat up, forcing Marco to move out of the way as he stood up. The phoenix leaned back against the pillows as he stared at him like a bird of prey. He grinned as Ace reached for his collar and pulled his shirt off slowly before throwing it onto the floor.

Ace wasn't sure how to describe the feeling he got inside as Marco watched him undress. As if he was an art piece in a museum or an animal in a cage performing for a private audience.

Marco licked his lips as his eyes roamed over every piece of skin Ace revealed. His collarbone, pecs and abs, his hip bones and the happy trail leading down into his unbuttoned pants. He followed the movement when Ace bent over to untie his shoes and kick them away, staring openly at Ace's ass. He licked his lips as Ace hooked his fingers in his belt loops and started pulling his pants down, revealing a pair of black and red boxers. But that's where the show stopped. Ace had his finger around the edge of his boxers but didn't move to pull them down. His cheeks burned bright red as he slowly eased them down bit by bit.

It felt like an eternity before he finally dropped his boxers onto the floor and stood naked in front of the blonde who was staring straight at his dick.

Marco motioned for him to come closer, smirking lecherously. Ace swallowed but complied, climbing onto the bed and stood on all fours over Marco. Hands grabbed his ass, massaging the flesh and rubbed circles with his thumb.

“You're perfect, yoi,” Marco said, squeezing tighter. “Can't wait to have you squirming under me, begging me, moaning my name.”

With those words, Marco flipped them around. He kissed Ace hard on the lips as he reached for the jar with his other hand. He removed the lid and dipped three fingers into the liquid, making sure to coat them generously.

He brushed a finger over Ace's asshole, smearing the oil over the quivering ring of muscles. The teen let out a loud gasp as Marco pushed a finger inside, stretching his entrance and pushing further in. His sphincter muscles flexed, loosening and tightening as if trying to push the intruder out. 

“F-fuck…” Ace cursed, struggling against the uncomfortable ache in his backside.

One leg came up to kick Marco in the face when the blonde hooked his finger, which he evaded easily.

“Would you… just lay still,” Marco hissed. He trapped one of Ace's legs between his own, straddling it and trapper the other against his shoulder, holding it down with his free hand. It forced Ace to turn on his side. 

“Fucking sorry for having a finger up my ass!” Ace growled, hiding his blushing face behind his forearms.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “I wonder how you'll react to my dick if this is how you react to one finger, yoi.”

He only whimpered in reply as Marco re-entered his finger and went immediately to making a come-hither motion, brushing against his walls and stretching the opening bit by bit. With his legs trapped under Marco's string grip there was little he could do except squirm. 

The more Marco moved inside him, the less painful it became and slowly transitioned to an awkward sensation in his backside. It almost felt like he was about to shit himself.

“Nngh,” Ace groaned, biting the inside of his cheek before letting out a deep breath.

“Alright?” Marco asked and Ace nodded. “Good, I'm entering another finger.”

“Wait!” Ace exclaimed, looking out from under his arm. He could already feel the tip of Marco's second finger against his entrance. “Just… Gimme a second…”

Marco stayed still, not moving either of his fingers inside him during that time, giving Ace the time he needed to prepare himself and calm down. 

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. His asshole flexed at the emptiness and he wondered if this is what it felt like now after just one finger, what would it feel like after two or three fingers or after Marco's dick?

With a calming breath, he nodded to signal Marco he was ready. He braced himself for the stinging as the two fingers pushed through the ring of muscles, knitting his fingers into the sheets to somehow relieve the pressure.

He bit his lip tightly as the pain came back, his ass protesting the intrusion. Marco didn't relent, however, as he slowly started making small scissoring movements with his fingers, pushing against the walls.

“Fuck, shit--No, stop, fuck!” Ace exclaimed, biting his lip and knuckles turning white.

“You okay, yoi?” Marco asked.

“Fuck no, I'm not okay! You're a monster!” Ace yelled, one hand pushing against Marco's shoulder. “Mercy, jackass!”

“I thought you were the one who said we pirates don't know what those kind of worsds are, yoi?” he asked with an amused grin, tongue sticking out.

“Don't use my words against me, asshole- fuck! AAH!” Ace moaned as Marco gripped his dick and gave it a pump. His leg tensed around his shoulder, nearly pushing the man forward if it hadn't been for Marco's own strength keeping him upright. “Wh-what are you…?

“Distracting you, yoi,” Marco said, kissing his jawline. He gave another round of pumps as he kept scissoring with his fingers.

Ace wasn't sure which sensation to focus on, the fingers stretching him open or the hand around his dick. The stinging in his ass didn't go away, just dulled as the pleasure slowly mingled in with the pain. He moaned loudly as Marco barely brushed against something inside of him. 

“I'm going to enter another finger, yoi,” Marco said, grinning against his neck.

“Fuck, don't… Don't say it,” Ace moaned, too lost in the new feelings and sensations rippling through him to actually have any strength behind the words.

He could feel the stretch as a third finger entered him but at the same time Marco increased the speed of his pumps.

It felt like it was going on forever, Marco's fingers inside him, moving back and forth, in and out, till the stretch was more of an ache than painful, all masked by the hand pumping his dick. He was brought to the bring and then Marco brought him back down, repeatedly keeping him from coming.

He knew the exact moment that Marco removed his fingers. The emptiness that followed was almost uncomfortable as his sphincter flexed, quivering around the now empty air. He was ashamed to admit that he wanted Marco to put his fingers back, to fill the emptiness back up.

“Get on your back, yoi,” Marco said, moving Ace's legs. He looked out from under his forearm and swallowed at the implications.

“What?” he managed to breathe out.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather I fuck you like this, yoi?”

Ace shook his head, not sure he wanted Marco to fuck him with one of his legs up on the man's shoulder - he didn't even know he was that flexible - while the blonde straddled the other. He could feel Marco's dick brushing against his balls and his own leak against his stomach.

The phoenix smirked against his calf, lips brushing against the skin. “Then pick,” he said, biting the flesh. “How do you want me to fuck you, yoi?”

Ace just stared up at the man, not sure what to say. How was he supposed to decide that? He didn't even know which position would be best. Fuck, he didn't even know any other positions than on your back and on all fours.

He frowned, trying hard to think through the fog that had enveloped his mind. If he was on his back, he would have to look at Marco, see what the man was doing to him. He would have to meet the man's eyes, know that he'd let himself go and willingly eaten from the poison fruit. But if he was on all fours he didn't have to watch Marco. He would feel him, all of him, as he stretched him open, but he didn't have to look. God, this was embarrassing! 

He swallowed and mumbled nonsense for a moment. “O-on… On all… On all fours,” he finally moaned out, hiding back under his forearm again. 

“Hm…” Marco mused, coating himself with the oil. “I don't think I agree with you, though, yoi. I'd much rather see your face.”

Suddenly, Ace was moved. Instead of lying on his side, he found himself on his back. Marco was re-adjusting his legs, he had kept one on his shoulder and the other Ace tightened around his hip. He could feel the head of Marco's dick pressing against his ass and could tell - not just from earlier because he was sure the man had grown - that the man was fucking big.

“Marco,” he started, hands gripping the sheets. “I- you-”

Why the hell had he asked if he was going to choose anyway? Ace's mind screamed that he should be bothered by this, that he should argue this. But he was fine with it, fine with Marco dominating him, fine with being used like this… and he hated it. 

“It's just going to hurt for a moment, yoi, when I push in,” Marco said, lining his dick up with Ace's stretched hole. “All you have to do is relax and I'll make you feel good.”

Ace nodded as Marco grabbed him by the hips. Blue eyes met coal ones as he slowly pushed forwards, pressing the mushroom head against the quivering ring of muscles.

Ace's heart was beating like a drum in his chest as he felt the head of Marco's dick slowly ease itself inside. He tensed up, felt the sting of being stretched further than he ever had been before and he tried to buck his hips to relieve the odd ache.

“Fuck!” Ace gasped, as the stinging ache quickly transformed into pain. “It hurts! Fuck, it hurts! Stop, fuck, stop!”

His hip joints burnt as Marco leaned forward, words ghosting over his lips. “I told you it'd hurt at first, yoi,” he said, licking Ace's bruised and swollen lips.

“Then fucking stop- Aaah!” Ace yelped as more of the head pushed through his ass. “Fuck, man!”

“Would you rather I just push in quickly, yoi?” It was obvious that Marco was joking, but at that moment, Ace didn't care.

“Fuck yes! Shit- have some fucking mercy!” Ace snarled, hands gripping his shoulders and digging his nails into the flesh.

Marco chuckled. “Alright.”

The answer took way too long to register in Ace's brain, but when it did he only had time to open his mouth to ask what the man meant by it before the pain disappeared. Then, almost immediately, it returned tenfold and Ace's back flew off of the bed in a loud cry as tears escaped his eyes. He didn't feel the way Marco kissed away the tears on his cheeks, or the fact that he was still pushing in, or that the worst pain was already over.

“Shh,” Marco whispered, running his fingers up Ace's thigh. “The worst is over, yoi.”

“Are you trying to fucking kill me?!” Ace yelled once he had collected himself, glaring daggers at Marco. “Fuck, didn't I tell you to stop?”

“But I'm already all the way in, yoi,” Marco said with a smirk, grinding down, rubbing Ace's dick against his stomach and pushing his balls against the underside of his ass.

“Aaah! Shit,” Ace moaned, grip tightening.

“Still want me to stop, yoi?”

“Fuck off!”

“I'd much rather fuck you, yoi,” Marco said and started moving. 

Marco pulled out and pushed back in at an agonizingly slow phase. Ace whined and whimpered at the stinging stretch and ache in the small of the back. The way Marco was moving and rubbing against his walls, pushing him far beyond his usual limit. How hard he was and how he still seemed to grow and get harder. It wasn't until Ace's stopped whimpering and started moaning that Marco picked up his speed.

It sent jolts of pleasure up his body, making him curl his toes and tighten his leg around Marco's hip. The sound of flesh against flesh and the slapping of Marco's balls against his ass echoed through the room.

Ace arched his back as Marco kept changing the angle, hitting new spots inside of him that he didn't even know existed. Brushing against nerves that made him squirm under Marco and dig his nails further into the man's shoulders.

Then, out of nowhere, Marco hit something inside of Ace that made him burst into flame as he arched his back off of the bed in a moan that would've made him pass out of embarrassment if he wasn't still under the influence of alcohol and drowning in pleasure.

“W-what wa-was that?”

Marco kissed his collarbone and the underside of his jaw. “That was your prostate, yoi. You're going to scream.”

“Why would I…?” Ace frowned, but didn't have a chance to finish as Marco slammed against that spot again and, true as Marco had said, he screamed, not in pain, but in pure pleasure.

At that moment Ace decided to abandon everything else and just enjoy himself as he surrendered all control to Marco. Said man didn't seem at all bothered by taking charge, in fact, he seemed almost turned on by Ace's submission.

Heat coiled in his gut and his muscles tensed up, tightening and curled his toes in a way that he had never experienced before. It was like his entire life something had been building up inside of him and now it was begging to come out. Not just begging, but clawing out of him through force alone. 

Ace came sooner than he would've liked, spilling his seed all over their stomachs and chests. His legs softened and turned to jelly and fell to the sides, the only thing holding him together was Marco.

The man was still pounding into him, face scrunched up and gasping Ace's name as he came. Ace moaned as the hot seed filled his rectum and coated his sensitive walls. He could even feel some of it spilling out and run down the cleft of his ass, and when Marco pulled out it was like a dam had burst. He whimpered at the sensation.

He wanted to say something, just anything, but his mind got foggy and his eyes stung. He faintly felt Marco kissing his eyelids before he fell alseep.

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Ace cursed as he massaged the small of his back. He had a pounding headache, couldn't find his jacket or his cap and his ass and back felt like they'd been split in two.

He'd woken up in a hotel room with faint memories of hands touching everywhere, the taste of salty flesh on his tongue and feeling stuffed while arching his back in pleasure. There were faint murmurs in his ear that he couldn't quite remember, murmurs that he felt should be important. His brain tried to tell him that he'd forgotten something important about the man from last night, something dangerous that he really shouldn't disregard, but as much as he tried he just couldn't think of why that was.

He remembered getting pissed off at Sengoku last night after the man had called, telling Ace to return to Marineford and something or other about Sakasuki being his new commanding officer. Then he decided to get wasted only for the crew to try and stop him which had led him to jumping on the Striker, heading for the closest Island.

Then there was a lot of shit that were just blurry, like what bar he'd stopped at or what he'd had to drink. Who the man from last night had been and where he'd met him. Probably at the bar, but that wasn't certain.

He'd left as soon as he woke up and realized he was in a hotel room. The sound of the shower had filtered in through the half open bathroom door, telling him enough about what had happened without being able to properly remember the previous night.

He sighed. He would have to return to Stainless and the vessel sooner or later, but he had no interest in meeting the man's anger right now while nursing a hangover.

“Thanks,” he said, giving a nod to the lady behind the stand as he accepted the bag of apples.

He didn't have much left in his wallet, probably having spent most of it yesterday at the bar, but he still wanted something to eat. He was not in any mood to Dine-and-dash right now, not particularly fond of having yet another stamp on his already way too spotty record. So buying fruit was the only option - and only thing he could afford at the moment.

“And here I thought you'd left, yoi.”

Ace whipped around at the voice, his brain telling him that he knew that voice - and it did sound familiar. He recognized the face almost immediately. 

“What is Whitebeard's right hand man doing on this island?” Ace asked, readying for a fight. For some reason, however, his brain told him it was stupid to fight, that the man would just beat his ass, which for some reason caused a blush to burn on face. 

“Hoh?” Marco asked, a smirk growing on his face. “Why I was simply checking up on you, yoi. I had to make sure you got home okay.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Ace snarled, raising a fist. Marco caught it easily.

“You're not very good at listening, are you, yoi?” Marco sighed, pulling Ace towards him. “Then let me help remind you, yoi.”

Ace yelped as he crashed into Marco's chest.

“It's my duty to make sure you're alright after last night, yoi,” the pirate whispered into his ear, breath and stubble tickling his ear and cheek.

Suddenly, like being hit by one of Gramps punches, all the memories from last night became so much clearer. The hands that had caressed him as if he was treasure, the salty flesh that he could still feel the faint taste of on his tongue and the one who had made him arch his back in pure, unadulterated pleasure…

...that had been Marco the Phoenix.

He liked his lips. He'd slept with a pirate. And not just any pirate, but a Whitebeard pirate. The right hand man, the big brother of the crew, the first mate and first division Commander, Whitebeard's closest man - he had let this dangerous man fuck him.

“You do remember after all, yoi,” Marco said, leaning back to look him in the face. He gently grabbed Ace's chin and ran a thumb over the corner of his lip. “Good, I want you to remember, yoi.”

His breath ghosted over Ace's lips, and Ace hated how he licked his lips at the thought of kissing the man. It was as if his mouth remember what it was like to have this man all over him, how it felt like to mash their lips together.

“When I want something, yoi, I take it. I'm a monster after all, ” Marco said, letting go of him. He grinned at the last part. “Never forget that, Ace. Besides,” he grinned, “We both know you'll be coming back for more.”

“Why you-!” Ace yelled, but Marco had already turned and walked away, waving behind him as he disappeared into the crowd.

“Cause any more trouble here and I'll have to drag you back to that hotel room, yoi,” Marco chuckled, looking over his shoulder. “Unless you want me to, of course.”

Ace blushed, swallowing and throwing the bags of apples at the man. Then he turned around, stomping off. Steam rose from his shoulders as he headed towards the Striker. He'd much rather deal with Stainless and Sengoku than a horny one night stand.

What bothered him most, thought, was the sneaking suspicion that this was not the last time he'd be seeing Marco, and that it wouldn't be their last romp in the sheets either.

It both excited and terrified him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long, I swear. It was an idea I got after I saw a small comic strip on Pinterest and my mind started working. The problem was that my mind didn't stop working, and just kept spitting out idea and idea for this appearant AU one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my shameless smut.


End file.
